Hove Beach
passes over the northern part of the neighborhood.]] Hove Beach is a neighborhood in southern Broker, Liberty City. It is bordered to the northeast by the Algonquin-Dukes Expressway (South Slopes); to the north by Gibson Street (Outlook); to the northwest by Cisco Street and Delaware Avenue (East Hook); to the west by the Humboldt River; to the south by Crockett Avenue (Firefly Island); and to the east by Onondaga Avenue (Firefly Projects). Niko Bellic's first home and safe house is in his cousin Roman Bellic's apartment in Hove Beach. Character Hove Beach has a very large population of Eastern European immigrants such as Russians, Poles, Ukrainians, Serbs, and Albanians. The neighborhood, for the most part is a mix between working-class and middle-class. The area is primarily made up of various low-rise apartments, brownstones, regular terraced houses, factories, bars, and stores - many have an eastern European influence/theme such as the "Comrades Bar" along with the Russian-owned clothing store in the area. Various streets and roads can get quite busy during the day, such as Mohawk Avenue. In terms of crime and safety - Hove beach can be unpredictable; especially in comparison to some other neighborhoods in Broker, though it suffers from less crime than some areas in Broker such as the Firefly Projects. Some streets are less safe than others - mainly in the working class portion of Hove Beach near the factories. The middle class area of Hove Beach is the safest. Those that are not of an eastern-European descent are at a greater risk of crime and harassment. Most of the inhabitants in Hove Beach are generally hard-working people. Instead, most of the crime in the area is the result of the Russian Mafia - who keep a close watch over the area. Homeless people and drug addicts can also occasionally be found in Hove Beach (especially during the night). The Russian Mafia can be particularly dangerous to Niko Bellic if he starts a fight in the area - as they are heavily armed. Influence Hove Beach is based on Brooklyn's Brighton Beach neighborhood, known for its Eastern European population. This is in reference to Hove, England's proximity to, and relationship with, neighboring Brighton. The two, having city status, are officially known as Brighton and Hove. The area is also influenced by Bay Ridge, which is also similarly famous for its immigrants. Places of Interest *Broker Safehouse *Funland *Hove Beach Police Station *Oleg Minkov's House Businesses *24/7 *The 69th Street Diner *Alazone's Italian Food *Alexei's *Cherenkov Vodka *Comrades Bar *Easy Lay Carpet *Express Car Service *Gulag Garden *Hove Beach Laundromat *Johnson's *Libe *Little Gorbachefs *Lombank *Memory Lanes *Panoramic *The Peep Hole *Perestroika *Post Box Town *RON gas station *Russian Shop *Vinewood Laundromat *Woodfellas Stevie's Car Thefts The DF8-90 can be found in Hove Beach when wanted for Stevie's Car Thefts Missions. The vehicle can be found parked in a parking lot underneath the Hove Beach Train Station, next to the Amusement Park. The street in which it can be found on is Crockett Avenue. Transportation Access points to the Broker Bridge, either on foot or in a road vehicle, are located within Hove Beach. The stairway leading up to the walkway on the bridge is connected to a block in Hove Beach directly under the bridge between Iroquois Avenue and Mohawk Avenue. Vehicle onramps to and from the bridge are situated at Oneida Avenue, just south from Outlook. The Liberty City Subway serves the neighborhood. The eponymous station is located at the intersection of Wappinger Avenue and Crockett Avenue. The 3/8 Broker Line serves the station, providing service to Francis International Airport and Algonquin. Notable Residents *Brian Meech *Dimitri Rascalov (until a certain point of the game) *Lenny Petrovic *Mallorie Bardas' *Niko Bellic (Until Roman's Sorrow) *Oleg Minkov *Roman Bellic (Until Roman's Sorrow) *Vladimir Glebov *Unnamed Russian Goon Trivia *Beat-down cars commonly spawns around Hove Beach. *Plenty of Russian themed culture exists in Hove Beach. *Since Crockett Avenue stretches along the beach, it is most likely named after the main character from the 80's TV series "Miami Vice", which is mainly set on Miami Beach. *Trevor mentions Hove Beach in the GTA V mission Minor Turbulence. Gallery de:Hove Beach es:Playa de Hove pl:Hove Beach Category:Areas Category:Areas in Broker Category:Beaches Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV